


The Creators: A simplified guide to what we know about them.

by KanamiAde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Creation Myth, Each chapter can be a stand alone, Earth C (Homestuck), Gen, Homestuck characters are gods, Humor, I mean they're not a myth but they were understood as a myth for like more than 50000 years or so, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, This is a fun and easy fic as far as I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanamiAde/pseuds/KanamiAde
Summary: Alternate title: We're Gods now, I guess.Basically the Homestuck Crew have become myths over time. Kinda like how greek gods have their own stories and shit.Lots of mishap happens over their newfound popularity upon their arrival. Especially when they're technically celebrities.





	The Creators: A simplified guide to what we know about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates happen whenever. Idk I still have my other fic to write. This is more of a free-and-easy project lmao. *shrug*
> 
> Feedback and criticism are always welcomed! Thanks for reading!

**_A Short Overview of The Creators and the Creation of Earth ‘C’._ **

_Preceding Earth ‘C’, three universes existed, one where The Troll Creators originated from, one where half of The Human Creators originated from, and one where the other half of The Human Creators, as well as a Creator of an unknown species, originated from. Nothing much is known about the three universes, except that the two universes The Human Creators originated from have a culture similar to Earth ‘C’, whereas the universe that The Troll Creators originated from had a culture that was rather aggressive, violent and hemoist in nature._

_The Creators, upon reaching adolescence, installed a program that would ultimately cause the demise of their respective birth-universes. While the exact nature of this program is unknown, it is highly plausible that the program was a video game that allowed real-world manipulation and posed great challenges that they need to overcome. What is known is that the ultimate objective of the program is to enable users of the program to create another universe - the one we live in today - and that the challenges the program posed to them were rather life-threatening._

_While it is generally unknown how these 3 universes are inter-connected with each other, one of the most widely accepted theories is that the universes did not coexist, but rather exist after one ceases to be so. Another widely accepted theory is that there was a 4th universe of a similar universe to the one The Troll Creators originated from, but The Trolls who ran the program did not survive. While there has yet to be any concrete evidence to support this, it is heavily suggested that The Troll Creators were directly involved in the creation of one of the universes half of The Human Creators originated from, hence the inclination that there was a similar situation with the other universe._

_It was believed that there were only 3 Troll Creators until recent development proves that The Troll Creators installed the program along with about 10 other trolls, in which the exact number has yet to be evaluated. The Trolls are known to be of a different blood caste each, in which one, a surviving Troll Creator, is of a blood colour off the hemospectrum. The cause of death has yet to be found._

_It is also discovered that the 2 universes The Human Creators originated from are alternate universes of each other, in which each The Human Creators of one of the universes have a connected bloodline to their respective Human Creators in the other universe. Whether an alternate version of The Human Creators existed in the universe where they did not install the program is unconfirmed, but those who believe so also theorise that they were ancestors of the Human Creator with the shared bloodline in each of their universe, or that they were siblings of the Human Creator who aide them and ultimately did not survive the challenges the program posed to them._

_Even till today, most of the information about The Creators is shrouded in mystery, and it is not uncommon that certain parts of their origins are left unconfirmed or unrealised. Nevertheless, the little knowledge we have about them does show some insight on The Creators themselves._

* * *

Karkat Vantas, Knight of Blood, stared at the page with incredulity, eyes bulging out of his eye-sockets and mouth already opening wide in preparation for a loud exclamation, “Oh my fucking god. ”

“Yeah, it's really weird how they know so much about us,” John agreed, “It’s almost like they spied on us or something. ”

“No, not that you nookwhiff. That's not to say I disagree with you there, but just look at this abomination!” Karkat shoves the book towards John, the page shown revealing a drawing of Karkat himself, albeit a lot more toned and wearing a shirt with his sign in crimson red. “How in the everloving fuck did they manage to gather the hemoist nature of Alternian Culture with no context whatsoever, and yet fail to grasp the ever-so-simple concept that having a blood colour off the hemospectrum AND SUBSEQUENTLY SHOWING IT OFF LIKE IT'S A FUCKING FASHION FAD IS AS SUICIDAL AS TRYING TO ATTACK A FAMISHED WILD BARKBEAST?!”


End file.
